Dajmon
by Fryzja
Summary: Lucas chciał tylko wrócić do domu, ale ktoś musiał mu w tym przeszkodzić. DenNor, później delikatnie wspomniany HongIce. Nie jest to koncepcja dajmonów przedstawiona w "Mrocznych materiach".
1. Chapter 1

Szedłem spokojnie i wolno pustym korytarzem. Nie musiałem śpieszyć się do domu, aby zrobić bratu obiad. Emil szedł na randkę z jakimś nowo poznanym chłopakiem. Jak zawsze udawałem, że mnie to nie obchodziło, w końcu był już dorosły i ciągle mi to powtarzał, abym nie wtrącał się mu w życie.

Nareszcie byłem sam po całym dniu wykładów. Zawsze na to czekałem. Mogłem pozwolić przyjąć dajmonowi jego materialną postać. Wygodniej mi było, kiedy się ukrywała. W tłumie tylko by przeszkadzały innym, poza tym tego wymagały zasady. Wystarczyłoby pójść do autobusu, a tam stałby niedźwiedź, lew i jeszcze jakiś jeleń. I gdzie tu znaleźć miejsce dla siebie? Przecież osoba ze słoniem wcale by nie weszła. Poza tym każdy widziałby prawdziwe formy innych, to trochę przerażające. Co gorsza wpadłoby się na jakiegoś dziwaka od symboliki, czy znaczenia form, który od razu wiedziałby wszystko. Było już po większości zajęć na uniwersytecie i raczej nikt by nie zobaczył mojej dajmony.

Nora pojawiła się nagle u mojego boku. Nie była duża. Dla większości osób wyglądała jak spory kot domowy z trochę dziwnymi proporcjami i dziwnymi łatami, ale przecież nie każda rasa jest proporcjonalna. Mało kto znał się na gatunkach dzikich kotów, a mnie nie chciało się już ich poprawiać. Często dlatego przyjmowała małe formy komfortowe, chociaż było to męczące. Bardzo lubiła niewielkiego ptaszka, często wróbla. Szliśmy spokojnie do wyjścia, ale poczułem jednak coś dziwnego, a po chwili usłyszałem w głowie dziwny pisk Nory.

Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i zobaczyłem dużego psa, chociaż wiedziałem, że to nie był byle jaki pies. Jakiś dajmon właśnie rzucił się na mojego, a w dodatku wyglądał na za bardzo przyjaznego. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Głupie ograniczenia formy i zasady społeczne. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, aby dajmon znów się zdematerializował, albo przyjął chwilową formę komfortową. Dotykanie przez obcego było zaś tabu, tak samo chyba jak niespodziewane ataki. Już chciałem jakoś odgonić intruza, ale odezwał się obok zdyszany, męski głos.

\- Przepraszam za Ajdę, ale zobaczyła przepiękną panterę mglistą i nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Odwróciłem się do obcego chłopaka zaskoczony. Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego twarz w osłupieniu. Był jedyną osobą, która jako pierwsza zauważyła, że to nie zwykły koteczek. Cóż w dodatku nie był wcale taki zły, całkiem ładna twarz.

 _Hot._ Pisnęła jak nastolatka Nora.

 _Nora, nie teraz, właśnie zaatakował cię jego wielki pies._

 _Nawet ten pies jest hot. Musimy się z nimi lepiej poznać._

Nie chciałem już jej słuchać. Niestety nie wpadłem na żadną odkrywczą odpowiedź dla nieznajomego. Raczej chciałem się go pozbyć.

\- Weź swojego psa.

\- To wilk.

\- Wilk.

\- Tak, wilk. - Patrzyliśmy się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż odwróciłem wzrok. Nora chyba miała rację. - Masz piękną panterę. Wiesz może to zabrzmi trochę niegrzecznie, ale mogę z nią porozmawiać?

\- Z nią?

\- Tak - mówiąc to uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Robię doktorat i jestem akurat w trakcie badań, a tak się składa, że kocie formy, a w szczególności te dzikie, to moja specjalność.

\- Kocie formy... - wyszeptałem. Trafiłem na dziwaka od znaczenia dajmonów i to jeszcze takiego, który zajmował się tym na poważnie.

 _Ale to hot dziwak od znaczenia dajmonów._

 _Cicho bądź, Nora._

Nie cierpiałem tego, że dajmon słyszał każde nasze myśli, a my ich nie. One mogły nam mówić tylko to co chciały, a my nie mieliśmy żadnych sekretów. Życie nie jest jednak fair.

 _Ej Lucas, pobudka. Wiem, że koleś jest super hot i byśmy brali, ale nie teraz, no i odpowiadaj mu znowu jak jakiś kompletnie zakochany debil._

 _Nie jestem zakochany._

 _To mu odpowiedz, bo wygląda to inaczej, a on stoi i się na ciebie gapi._

\- Eeeee...chyba możesz. Raczej nie ma nic przeciwko.

Chłopak podekscytowany zaczął od razu rozmawiać z Norą. Ja w szoku ignorowałem, to co właśnie się odprawiało obok mnie. Jeszcze nikt mnie tak nie zaskoczył. Raczej nie było to grzeczne zachowanie, chociaż nie pochodziło po coś chamskiego. Raczej nikt nie robił takich rzeczy. Poza tym ja nawet nie znałem jego imienia. Jak mogłem mu pozwolić na rozmawianie z moją Norą? To zbyt prywatne, intymne.

Zerknąłem tylko w ich stronę. Wyglądał na bardzo wesołego i szczęśliwego. Podobały mi się jego kości policzkowe i piegi na nich. Wyglądały uroczo. Ciekawiło mnie czy jego włosy, były tak samo miękkie na jakie wyglądały. Nora na sto procent będzie się nim zachwycać przez jakiś tydzień.

Zerknąłem na jego dajmona. Wilczyca była ruda i leżała spokojnie, przypatrując się rozmowie. Musiałem przyznać, że była piękna. Miała nawet tak samo puszyste i odstające futro jak włosy chłopaka. Nagle uniosła pysk i obróciła go w moją stronę. Spojrzała na mnie zaciekawiona i zamerdała ogonem. Nawet wstała i chyba chciała do mnie podejść, ale przecież nie mogę jej dotknąć. Może nie miała nic złego na myśli, ale wilk nie należał do tych najmilszych zwierząt, które są tymi dobrymi. Raczej kojarzył się z dzikimi drapieżnikami z telewizji, które rozszarpują zwierzynę na strzępy. Moja pantera wyglądała chociaż na słodką.

\- Twój dajmon jest niesamowity.

Jego głos wyrwał mnie z jakiegoś dziwnego stanu. Teoretycznie ciągle gapiłem się na wilka, ale chyba odciąłem się chwilowo od świata wokół. Dziwne doświadczenie. Spojrzałem na niego trochę nieprzytomnie.

\- Tak? - Chłopak skinął energicznie głową.

\- Jest taka otwarta i przyjacielska nawet dla obcych, chociaż jej forma sugeruje, że wcale taki nie jesteś.

Trochę mnie to zdenerwowało. Co on mógł o mnie niby wiedzieć, patrząc tylko na formę? Było tylko kilka typów ludzi jakich nienawidziłem, ale głównie byli to psycholodzy i ci cholerni specjaliści od dajmonów. Po co mu pozwoliłem na tę głupią rozmowę? Niech go cholera. Poczułem się zagrożony i kompletnie przed nim nagi.

 _Lucas bądź dla niego miły, jest taki uroczy. Chcę go za kolegę._

Miałem ochotę parsknąć na jej słowa. Głupia kotka uwielbiała urocze rzeczy i takich idiotów. Jak mogła zostać tak szybko omamiona. Gdyby nie fakt, że to cześć mnie samego, to mógłbym przysiąc, że tak bym nie zrobił. Chociaż po przemyśleniu, to to stwierdzenie nie ma sensu. Nie ważne, musiałem się pozbyć natręta.

\- Pewnie masz mnie teraz za wariata. Nawet nie zapytałem cię o imię ani nie powiedziałem swojego. Jestem Matthias. - Posłał mi uroczy uśmiech, a na pewno tak by go określiła Nora.

\- Lucas. Może nie jesteś do końca normalny, ale chyba za mało ci do wariata.

\- Moi znajomi sądzą co innego. - Nie dziwiłem się im. - Więc może dasz się zaprosić na kawę?

Byłem w lekkim szoku. Dlaczego tak zwyczajnie mi to proponował? Chyba nie sądził, że wyrwie mnie na pogadankę z dajmonem. Chyba miałem jednak do czynienia z szaleńcem. Chociaż ta kawa brzmiała kusząco. Darmowa kawa musi być czymś dobrym, nawet jeśli kupiłby mi ją wariat. Chyba widział moje wahanie, bo nagle dostał słowotoku i zaczął żywo gestykulować.

\- Oczywiście to nie żadna randka czy coś. Wszystko w imię nauki. Może mógłbyś mi pomóc w badaniach. Lucas, jesteś dla mnie idealny do tego zadania. Od dłuższego czasu szukam jakiegoś dzikiego kota, ale z mniej znanych nauce trafiłem tylko na lamparta, który od razu mnie spławił. Chyba za szybko wszystko się potoczyło, nie żeby teraz tak nie było, ale jestem postawiony pod ścianą. Lew może i chce mi pomóc, ale to takie nudne. Wiesz ile lwów zostało już opracowanych? Setki. Ale pantera mglista jest idealna. Proszę pomóż mi w tym. Taki uroczy kociak jest najlepszym co mnie spotkało od dłuższego czasu.

Nie miałem pojęcia o czym on bredzi. Trochę mnie to onieśmielało. Jeszcze jak przybrał minę biednego, zbitego szczeniaka. Nie pomaga fakt, że jego wilczyca też patrzyła na mnie oczami szczeniaczka. Jakiś nieśmiały głosik podpowiadał mi, aby im pomóc. Byłem pewien, że tym głosikiem była Nora. Ten chłopak zwyczajnie jej się podobał. Cóż, prawdopodobnie mi też się spodoba.

\- Niech ci będzie.

Chłopak chyba powstrzymał się od szczęśliwego pisku.

* * *

Pierwotnie opublikowane na Wattpadzie w zbiorze oneshotów na moim profilu.


	2. Chapter 2

Siedzenie i wpatrywanie się w swojego dajmona to ostatnio moje najczęstsze zajęcie. Najgorsza rzecz w dajmonach? One wiedzą o czym myślisz i znają cię dogłębnie, ale ty nie wiesz nic, chyba że łaskawie chcą coś powiedzieć. Dlatego walczyliśmy na spojrzenia. Kompletnie zignorowałem kota, który wskoczył na blat obok mnie. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Emil.

\- Weź swojego dajmona.

\- To śliwka. Może przestańcie ze sobą walczyć, bo właśnie pomyliłeś kota z moim dajmonem, który nie przybiera tak często kociej formy.

Nie miałem siły na tego dzieciaka. Może miał trochę racji, lecz Nora wiedziała coś istotnego i to ukrywała. Potrzebowałem tej wiedzy, nie byłem jakimś psychologiem, żeby wiedzieć o co jej, a raczej mi chodzi, bo przecież ona była częścią mnie.

\- Wychodzę dziś na noc.

\- Do kogo?

\- Znajomi. Będzie też Leon.

\- Kto?

\- Mój chłopak? - Oderwałem wzrok od dajmony. To było o wiele bardziej istotne od zrozumienia siebie.

\- Idziesz na noc do chłopaka?

\- Tak.

\- Tak zwyczajnie?

\- Luc, nie jestem dzieckiem, za chwilę zacznę studia. Mogę iść na noc do swojego chłopaka - wyraźnie zaakcentował dwa ostatnie słowa.

 _Powiedz, żeby się zabezpieczyli_.

\- Tylko użyjcie gumek. Nie chcę płacić za leki na jakieś choroby weneryczne.

Młody od razu spalił buraka i odwrócił wzrok. Cała jego cwaniacka poza zniknęła, a ja znów widziałem tego samego dzieciaka, który zmoczył łóżko i głupio mu powiedzieć o tym rodzicom. W tym momencie uwielbiałem Norę za ten pomysł. Pantera wskoczyła na blat obok mnie i zamruczała. Chciałem ją pogłaskać, ale była bardziej zainteresowana Śliwką. Podłe kocisko.

\- Luc, tam będą też inni.

\- I na pewno będzie jakiś wolny pokój.

\- Może i mam chłopaka, ale ja to nie ty i Matt.

\- Co?

\- No nie wmawiaj mi, że nic między wami nie ma.

\- Bo nie ma.

 _Jest_.

\- Nie, Nora. Nic między mną a nim nie ma. - Emil gwizdnął z uznaniem. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie w jego stronę. - O co ci chodzi?

\- Musisz mieć niezły stopień zaprzeczenia. Nie dziwię się Norze, że ma na ciebie focha.

\- No w końcu ktoś mnie rozumie. - Kotka skinęła łebkiem w stronę mojego brata.

\- Nie mam żadnego zaprzeczenia, bo nie ma czemu zaprzeczać, a ty Nora nie zachowuj się tak.

 _Gbur_.

I jak tu spokojnie żyć, kiedy nawet dajmon jest przeciwko mnie.

Spotkania z Mattem stały się dla mnie rutyną. W każdy poniedziałek, środę i piątek spotykaliśmy się przed wejściem na uniwersytet. Później szliśmy gdzieś, najczęściej do kawiarni bo umierałem po całym dniu zajęć. Dziś nie było inaczej. Ajda rzuciła się na Norę i przez chwilę się że sobą bawiły. Matt cieszył się jak głupi, a ja popijałem przez słomkę swoją kawę. W skupieniu obserwowałem nasze dajmony.

\- Ewidentnie się lubią.

Spojrzałem na Matta sceptycznie. Dajmony bawiły się że sobą z różnych powodów, wcale nie musiały się lubić. Ja nie lubiłem Matta, więc Nora nie musiała lubić Ajdy, a przynajmniej tak powinno być. Nie skomentowałem na głos tego co powiedział i wyszedłem z kawiarni.

Dzień był niesamowicie upalny, więc wyjątkowo wziąłem kawę mrożoną. Spotykałem się z Mattem tylko dlatego, że on potrzebował mnie do swojej pracy. Chociaż były też plusy jak spacer w parku. Spokojnie szliśmy obok siebie i podziwialiśmy przyrodę.

\- Straszny dziś upał.

Przytaknąłem na jego słowa i wziąłem kolejny łyk napoju. Czułem na sobie jego wzrok, więc starałem się patrzeć w inną stronę. Niestety Ajda też się we mnie wpatrywała, więc czułem się dodatkowo niezręcznie.

Usiadłem na trawie na polanie w centrum parku. Wokół było kilka rodzin i jakiś grupek znajomych. Pomyślałem automatycznie o Emilu, w końcu ten chłopak go jakoś omamił. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie złapał mojego brata. Nawet ta całkiem ładna dziewczyna, którą sam bym się zainteresował, jakbym nie był gejem.

Nora usiadła obok mnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że Matt jeszcze nie usiadł. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i zamarłem. To prawdopodobnie nie powinno być legalne. Ten głupek zdjął właśnie koszulkę i wyglądał jak jakiś grecki heros, albo bóstwo ze wszystkimi możliwymi gwiazdami na ciele. Kochałem piegi, a on miał ich wyjątkowo dużo. Nie wiedziałem na co powinienem patrzyć, w końcu nie codziennie widzi się takie ciało na żywo.

 _W zasadzie to widzimy go co drugi dzień._

 _Cholera, Nora._

 _No co?_

 _Przestań._

 _Ale czy ty widzisz te piegi? Na twoim miejscu bym nie zwlekała._

 _O czym ty bredzisz?_

 _Bierz go, Lucas._

 _To że lubię piegi, nie oznacza..._

 _A właśnie że oznacza i przestań się ślinić na jego widok._

Automatycznie otarłem usta, ale nic nie poczułem. Nora zaśmiała się, w końcu dość łatwo ostatnio nabiera mnie na takie rzeczy. W tym czasie Matt położył się obok mnie, jakby miał za chwilę się opalać.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Opalam się.

\- W parku miejskim? Tu są dzieci.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? Większość facetów nie ma na sobie koszulek, a kobiety leżą w bikini. To idealne miejsce na opalanie.

Niech go cholera jasna, teraz będę ślinić się do jego klaty i całkiem dobrego absa. Musiałem coś z tym zrobić. W końcu to tak nie może być zostawione.

\- Co tu robimy?

\- Odpoczywamy, cieszymy się słońcem i pięknem tego dnia.

\- Nie będziesz mi zadawał jakiś pytań jak zawsze?

\- A chcesz jakieś pytania? - Skinąłem głową. - Jestem w twoim typie?

\- Co proszę?

\- Razem z Norą wpatrujecie się we mnie jak w obrazek.

\- To nie prawda.

\- Na pewno?

\- No może chodzi o te piegi. To nie normalne, aby mieć ich tak dużo.

Matt zaśmiał się i położył ręce pod głowę. Cholera, jaki on przystojny. Niechętnie odwróciłem od niego wzrok.

\- Podobam ci się?

\- Co? Dlaczego o to pytasz?

\- Miałem zadawać pytania.

\- Ale nie takie pytania.

\- Lucas, ustaliliśmy, że mam zadawać te pytania, które mam akurat na końcu języka.

\- Tak, ale miały dotyczyć twojej pracy, a nie takich rzeczy.

\- Ale to się ładnie łączy. Zauważyłem pewną prawidłowość.

\- Niby jaką.

\- Często koty łączą się w pary z psowatymi, więc sprawdzam to teraz na tobie.

\- Debil.

Uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. Zetknąłem na niego ukradkiem, ale odwróciłem równie szybko wzrok. Nie powinienem się na niego gapić, chociaż to takie kuszące. Chyba nikomu nie zaszkodzi jak sobie popatrzę.

 _No i o to chodzi, Lucas._

 _Żebym perfidnie gapił się na jego mięśnie?_

 _O to też. Głównie mi chodzi o to, że masz się sam przed sobą przyznać co czujesz._

 _A co niby czuję?_

 _A co możesz czuć, patrząc na gorącego faceta bez koszulki_?

 _Podniecenie?_

Jeśli pantery umieją robić face palm, to Nora chyba właśnie to zrobiła. Wyglądało to w jej wykonaniu jak niesamowicie urocze otarcie łapką o pyszczek. Prawdopodobnie dziewczyny zaczęłyby piszczeć.

 _Lucas, co ja z tobą mam. O miłość chodzi, miłość do cholery. Jesteś co najmniej zauroczony w tym debilu, chociaż w tym przypadku to ty jesteś debilem._

 _Wcale że_ nie jestem debilem i nie jestem zauroczony, a co dopiero zakochany.

 _Yhm. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ciągle się na niego_ gapisz _podczas naszej rozmowy to wcale nie jesteś zauroczony_ , _ani na niego nie lecisz._

No może miała trochę racji. Odwróciłem wzrok speszony, chociaż wcale nie musiałem tego robić. W końcu nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale wtedy zauważyłem, że każdy mój ruch obserwowała Ajda. Tylko nie to. Mogłem liczyć na to, że nic nie wygada Mattowi, chociaż może wtedy w końcu coś by się ruszyło w naszej relacji. Ja sam nie będę niczego poruszał, ani nawet tykał. Położyłem się obok niego i chociaż chwilę chciałem cieszyć się słońcem.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora miała do mnie niemałe pretensje, zamiast mnie wspierać. Mogła mi powiedzieć co zrobić, czego obydwoje chcemy, albo czy moje pomysły mają sens. Jak zawsze jednak ona tylko siedziała i się na mnie gapiła, a ja dostawałem już szału. Cholernie złośliwa kocica.

Przygotowywałem się właśnie na moją pierwszą randkę z Matthiasem i myślałem, że za chwilę umrę ze stresu. Ledwie wczoraj zapytał mnie o chodzenie, a ja nie wiedziałem jak zareagować. W zasadzie to odpowiedziała za mnie Nora, bo odjęło mi mowę. Nie było chyba nic bardziej peszącego niż dajmon, który z radości piszczy tak, kiedy ty wpatrujesz się w przestrzeń, bo nie wierzysz w to co słyszysz.

Ostatecznie wybrałem zwykłą, białą koszulkę i jeansy, na co Nora spojrzała na mnie uważnie i ziewnęła. Czy to oznaczało, że powinienem się przebrać? Za nudne ubrania? Może jednak powinienem ubrać się bardziej oficjalnie? Szybko sięgnąłem znów do szafy i wyciągnąłem granatową koszulę. Założyłem ją i odwróciłem się do swojej dajmony.

\- I co sądzisz, Nora?

\- Czy ja wiem.

\- Czy ty możesz mi jakkolwiek pomóc?

Kotka położyła się na krześle i patrzyła na mnie średnio zainteresowana. I tyle by było z jej pomocy. Zrezygnowany musiałem iść do brata. Miał e końcu tego swojego chłopaka, o którym nawet nie chciałem słyszeć. Zapukałem do jego drzwi i wszedłem po chwili. Emil siedział na łóżku i robił coś w telefonie. Jego dajmona leżała na jego ramieniu i też wpatrywała się za i zainteresowana w ekran urządzenia.

\- Emil, możesz mi pomóc? - Chłopak podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Idziesz na rozmowę o pracę, czy na jakiś ślub?

\- Nie żartuj sobie.

\- Więc gdzie idziesz tak wystrojony?

\- Na randkę?

\- Jakaś dziewczyna cię wyrwała?

\- Co? Czy to nie facet powinien wyrywać dziewczyny?

\- Lucas, w twoim przypadku to nie takie oczywiste.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co sugerujesz. Pomożesz mi z tymi ciuchami?

\- No dobra, ale odpowiedz mi szczerze. Matthias?

\- Tak.

\- No w końcu. A teraz chodźmy do twojego pokoju.

Ruszyłem za bratem. Stałem w bezpiecznej odległości od niego i sceptycznie obserwowałem co wyciągał z dna mojej szafy. Nagle odwrócił się do mnie z jakąś ciemną koszulką i moją starą skórzaną kurtką. Skrzywiłem się na ten widok.

\- Czy to nie jest za bardzo takie nie na miejscu?

\- Ale ty masz problemy. Czy Matthias jest typem, który ubiera się oficjalnie, albo elegancko?

\- Raczej nie.

\- No i o to chodzi. Znacie się dość długo. Ciągle ze sobą gadacie, a ty chcesz się ubrać jakbyś pracował w banku?

\- Ale co jeśli on myśli tak samo i dla mnie oficjalnie się wystroi?

Mój brat westchnął głośno, spojrzał na mnie zrezygnowany i wyszedł z mojego pokoju.

 _Wyluzuj w_ _końcu_ _._

 _Ooo, nagle_ _się_ _odzywasz._

Nie dostałem na tę zaczepkę odpowiedzi. Zrezygnowany założyłem to co wybrał Emil. Podobno znał się na randkach. Spojrzałem na zegar i westchnąłem zrezygnowany. Nie miałem już czasu na grymaszenie, bo nie zdążyłbym w umówione miejsce. Wolałem, aby nie odbierał mnie z domu. Kiedy raz po mnie przyjechał, naszym transportem był jego rower. Wolałem nie ryzykować tym razem.

Pojechałem autobusem. Miejscem spotkania było przed kinem, więc spodziewałem się, że weźmie mnie na jakiś film, pewnie komedię romantyczną. Tak zrobiłby każdy normalny facet. Żeby tylko Matthias był normalny.

Na jego szczęście czekał już na mnie. Uśmiechnął się zbyt szeroko, a nasze dajmony rzuciły się na siebie.

\- Hej. - mówiąc to złapał mnie za rękę.

\- Hej.

Dziś chyba miało być dość oficjalnie. Spojrzałem na niego i uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Może i było jakoś tak inaczej niż zwykle, ale ubrany był prawie jak zawsze. Dobrze, że nie wygłupiłem się z tą koszulą.

Matt poprowadził mnie w stronę parku. Nie tego się spodziewałem. Szliśmy za rękę między drzewami, aż nagle chłopak coś zauważył, podbiegł do jakiejś budki z żarciem i kupił dwa lody. No niech go cholera jasna. Dał mi jednego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. No i co miałem zrobić? Mój chłopak raczej nie należał do tych rozgarniętych osób.

 _A co, wolisz_ _żeby_ _ci_ _zrobił_ _loda?_

Starałem się widocznie nie reagować na zaczepkę i jeść. Jak ja bym mu wytłumaczył swoją reakcję? Znając życie Nora by mnie tylko wkopała.

 _Nora, co to ma_ _być_ _?_

 _No co?_ _Może_ _to jemu wolisz_ _robić_ _loda?_

 _Nikt nikomu nie_ _będzie_ _robić_ _loda._

 _Pożyjemy_ _, zobaczymy._

Wdech, wydech. Musiałem się uspokoić. Ajda szła grzecznie obok nogi Matthiasa i zerkała na mnie co jakiś czas. Trochę pożerała mnie wzrokiem, co u wilka wyglądało mało przyjaźnie. Raczej obawiałbym się o swoje życie.

\- Matt, czy nasza randka to spacer po parku?

\- Tak? Czy zrobiłem coś źle?

Przypominał mi zbitego psiaka. Chyba będę musiał mu coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale przydałoby się coś więcej. - Czułem, że Nora była dumna, że starałem się być delikatny. - Jesteś moim chłopakiem i pójdę z tobą na randkę gdzie tylko chcesz, chociaż to nie idealne miejsce. - Matt uśmiechnął się i mocniej ścisnął moją rękę.

 _Awwwww,_ _jestem_ _dumna. Uroczo brzmisz, kiedy nazywasz_ _go_ _swoim_ _chłopakiem_ _._

 _W zasadzie_ _powinnaś_ _powiedzieć_ _naszym._

 _Oj wiem, ale_ _jestem_ _z_ _ciebie_ _dumna, Lucas. Dajesz sobie_ _radę_ _w_ _życiu_ _._

 _Cholera jasna, Nora. Nie zachowuj_ _się_ _jak moja matka,_ _jesteś_ _moją podświadomością._

Ale ona już mnie ignorowała. Zaczęła bawić się z Ajdą. Nagle przystanęliśmy. Obydwoje zjedliśmy swoje lody, oświetlało nas światło latarni, a za nami był mały stawik. On coś planował.

Nagle Matt przybliżył się do mnie i lekko musnął moje usta. Kiedyś mówił mi o swoich byłych dziewczynach, więc sądziłem, że przejdzie od razu do rzeczy. Chciałem więcej, ale byłem odrobinę speszony. Musiałem wziąć się w garść.

Przybliżyłem usta do jego ust i delikatnie pocałowałem. Nie miałem za bardzo doświadczenia, więc spanikowałem, kiedy zaczął poruszać wargami. Oderwałem się od niego i spuściłem wzrok. Poczułem się zażenowany swoim brakiem doświadczenia i reakcją. Poczułem jak Matt przytula mnie. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę w ciszy.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał.

\- Za co? - Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Zrobiłem to za szybko. Nie powinienem.

\- Muszę się tego nauczyć i przyzwyczaić.

Pocałował mnie w czoło i puścił z uścisku. Trochę szkoda, bo był niesamowicie ciepły. Uśmiechnął się do mnie zbyt entuzjastycznie.

\- Nie stójmy tak. W końcu trzeba przejść całą resztę parku.

Jak ja z nim wytrzymuję i dlaczego zgodziłem się na związek?


End file.
